Michelle Tanner
Michelle Elizabeth Tanner is a fictional character on Full House, portrayed by both Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 12, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She has stated that she is Greek descent. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blonde hair like her sisters, D.J. and Stephanie. She was nine months when her mother Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle has appears in every episode of every season. As she gets older, she has a wild streak and is a smart-Alec. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases. She mentions that her favorite color is green in Tough Love. Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. She is ambidextrous. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. She has two little cousins:Nicky & Alex Katsopolis. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird, Dave, fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Friendships Michelle is best friends with Teddy, having a strong bond with him. After she finds out that Teddy is moving away to Texas, she has a plan to keep him with her (with motives including tying him to a chair and bringing him breakfast and dinner), but it doesn't work out in the end. Eventually, he comes back from Texas, but in that time, she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. At first, Teddy and Denise were very competitive to be best friends with Michelle, thinking that she could only have one best friend. They all became best friends very soon, though. She is also friends with Derek and Lisa, Derek whom she became friends with after helping him get over his stage fright in a play. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since preschool, doing things such as pinching her, making her feel bad, and manipulating Teddy into not playing with her because she is a girl (even though Teddy still played with Michelle afterwards). Aaron and Michelle dislike each other sometimes, but they often get along. She is possibly friends with her cousin, Howie. As toddlers, she and Howie are enamored with each other. Later on, when they are at Becky and Jesse's wedding, they dislike each other because of her being a girl and him being a boy. However, they come to an agreement to get "married" because they both want to be served cake. Recurring phrases During the run of the series, the character of Michelle uses many catch phrases (more than any other character). *"Aw, nuts!" *"You got it, dude!" *"Duh!" *"Oh, puh-lease!" *"Don't worry, be happy" *"You're in big trouble, mister!" *"Don't cry, be a big boy!" *"Capiche?" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?") *"Thank you very much." *"You got a bad attitude!" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job." *"It will be my pleasure." *"Go to your room!" *"No way, Jose!" *"Don't touch my ice cream!" (pronounced: ouce-cream) *"I'm not busy." *"I told you so." *"Its possible." *"Don't Worry, Be happy." *"He's Sleeeeeping." Trivia *Favorite movies: The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast *One of the main characters who was in every episode *She has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Jesse *Mary-Kate and Ashley were chosen for the part of Michelle because they were the only babies who did not cry at the auditions *By the age of eight, the Olsens began to look different enough for the audience to tell them apart (there was talk that only one actress would be used, but that was decided against) Gallery Character_large_332x363_michelle.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley share the role of Michelle Tanner|link=Mary-Kate and Ashley share the role of Michelle Tanner Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h10m19s113.png|In season 1 opening|link=In season 1 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h11m23s188.png|In season 2 opening|link=In season 2 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h19m32s4.png|In season 3 opening|link=In season 3 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h21m45s45.png|In season 4 opening|link=In season 4 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h23m59s113.png|In season 5 opening|link=In season 5 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h25m30s241.png|In season 6 opening|link=In season 6 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h26m42s198.png|In season 7 opening|link=In season 7 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h28m04s255.png|In season 8 opening|link=In season 8 opening Full_House_109_The_Miracle_of_Thanksgiving_013_0001.jpg|From "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" (1987)|link=From "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" (1987) Crimes_and_michelle's_demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (1990)|link=From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (1990) Danny_in_charge.png|From "Danny in Charge" (1990|link=From "Danny in Charge" (1990 Michelleseason4.png|In season four|link=In season four A_fish_called_martin.png|Michelle and her goldfish in "A Fish Called Martin" (1991)|link=Michelle and her goldfish in "A Fish Called Martin" (1991) Easy_rider.png|Learning to ride her bike in "Easy Rider" (1991)|link=Learning to ride her bike in "Easy Rider" (1991) Michelleseason5.png|In season five|link=In season five The_devil_made_me_do_it.png|With Comet in "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992)|link=With Comet in "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992) Girls_will_be_boys.png|With her friends at preschool in "Girls Will Be Boys" (1992)|link=With her friends at preschool in "Girls Will Be Boys" (1992) Thmtm1.png|Michelle at Disney World in "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)" (1993)|link=Michelle at Disney World in "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)" (1993) 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774375-400-300.jpg|<-- From "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) -->|link=<-- From "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) --> 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774399-400-300.jpg 20160125_093923936-ANIMATION.gif 20160125_094051485-ANIMATION.gif 20160125_093930448-COLLAGE.jpg 20160109_121409-ANIMATION.gif Category:Characters Category:Tanners Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts